Within Winter
by BluAyu
Summary: Hiei....Kurama.....a snowy day during Christmas Break....and of course hot chocolate and a power outage...what more is there to say? HieiKurama Fluff


**Within Winter**

**BluAyu**

_((A/N: A Hiei and Kurama fic, how long has it been since I've done one of these? Anyways, my gift to Molly who wanted a Hiei/Kurama fic. Sadly it turned out more fluffy and wintry than to drool over lemony goodness….Ack!))_

"Whoohoo! Christmas break is finally here!" exclaimed Yusuke Urameshi, as he walked down the city with his friends Kurama and Kuwabara.

"Yes, it's nice to have a break from school I guess," said Kurama.

"I guess? You work too much Kurama," said Kuwabara.

"Ah, well you both are slackers so what can I say?" asked Kurama chuckling at his friend's comment.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked insulted for a moment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" snapped Yusuke.

Kurama looked back at them smiling.

"Exactly what I meant it to mean. Now, if you don't mind I'm going home for awhile, Happy Christmas just incase I don't see you then. If anything I will," he said, walking off.

Kurama walked home alone, shivering. It wasn't that he didn't like winter, it was the fact that it was too cold….no plant existed either during this month…maybe except trees but that most likely all…he loved plants so he felt lonely without them for some odd reason...

Kurama felt like he was being followed. He knew who it was. He had been there ever since Kurama met up with Yusuke and Kuwabara at their Junior Highschool, and Yusuke and Kuwabara hadn't even noticed.

"Hiei, you may reveal yourself if you wish to," said Kurama.

"Hn," a voice said, and Hiei stood behind him, his ruby red eyes looking highly annoyed that he was found.

"Why have you been following me all day long, shouldn't you be watching over Yukina or something?" asked Kurama.

"Hn, I wanted to check up on you, that's all. Does it really matter what I do, baka kitsune?" asked Hiei with his own question.

"No it doesn't matter; actually it's nice to see you. I haven't been able to talk to you lately. So….um…how are you?" answered Kurama.

"Cold," muttered Hiei.

Kurama laughed.

"Then come, we can warm up at my place," he said, grabbing Hiei by the arm. Hiei stumbled afraid he was going to slip and fall, some how the kitsune had actually caught him off guard.

They arrived at his house within minutes, Kurama fumbling with the keys to unlock the door.

The door opened, Kurama leading Hiei inside.

It was much warmer in here…

Kurama went into the kitchen, Hiei wanting to follow, but thought better of it.

Kurama came back with two glasses of hot chocolate.

Hiei stared at the drink curiously as Kurama drank deeply.

"What is it?" Hiei asked.

"Chocolate, just drink it Hiei, you know I didn't poison it," said Kurama, a smile playing upon his lips.

"Hn," was Hiei's reply, as he took a small sip of the drink.

Hiei licked his lips, and took another sip, but drank more deeply.

Kurama giggled at the sight in front of him, and Hiei looked up at him glaring.

"What's so funny fox?" he snapped, his ruby red eyes looking angry.

"You Hiei, I know it's your first time drinking hot chocolate, but you look like a little kid drinking it," replied Kurama, lying down on the couch.

Hiei sat down on the couch across from Kurama.

"I'll leave if you're going to sleep…I don't want to disturb you," said Hiei.

Kurama shook his head.

"I'm not going to sleep Hiei, I'm just lying down," he replied.

Hiei smirked.

"Lying down leads to sleeping Kurama," he said.

'I'm telling you Hiei, I'm not going to sleep," said Kurama chuckling.

Hiei closed his eyes….there was a complete and utter silence in the room, until he sensed Kurama sitting next to him.

"Just to prove to you I'm not going to fall asleep, and if I do it'll be with you and you'll be aware of it," whispered Kurama.

Hiei opened his eyes to find Kurama sitting beside him, hold his cup of Hot Chocolate in his hands.

Hiei smirked.

"Where's Shori?" he asked.

That was the first time Hiei ever actually said Kurama's mother's name….it surprised him, what was Hiei up to?

"She's on a business trip she won't be back until I have to go back to school sadly. So I really don't have anyone to spend Christmas with," replied Kurama a slight tone of disappointment in his voice.

Hiei smirked.

"You and you ningen traditions," he murmured.

"What's wrong with them Hiei? It just means all of us get to stay home with our family and friends and relax," said Kurama.

Just then the lights flickered off. Leaving the house completely dark, Hiei bristled, what the hell had happened?

"The power went out," stated Kurama calmly.

Hiei looked confused.

"I'll be right back," said Kurama, rushing upstairs.

Hiei glanced at the dark surroundings, it was starting to get cold again, and it wasn't enjoyable either.

His hand gripped around the cup of hot chocolate and waited for Kurama to come back….

Kurama rushed down stairs blankets in his hands, along with some matches and candles.

He quickly placed the blankets next to Hiei and placed the candles around the livingroom, lighting them with the matches as he went.

Hiei sighed closing his eyes trying to avoid coldness….he hated winter for some odd unknown reason, he should actually be used to it now, but he wasn't.

Just then he felt warm…

Kurama grinned as he placed a blanket around Hiei's small body. He then sat next to him, placing a blanket around himself.

Hiei's eyes shot open, Kurama admired Hiei's eyes at the moment, they glowed in the dark thanks to the candles…and for some reason it made him blush. Good thing the candles didn't give off much light…or Hiei would've instantly noticed.

"What happened to the lights kitsune?" asked Hiei.

"The snow…it must be so cold that it got to the wires…and shut the power down," replied Kurama.

Hiei looked slightly confused but didn't question.

He couldn't complain he was feeling a lot warmer than when the power was off.

He stared at Kurama who was looking at the shadows dancing along the walls.

"Kurama….I should be going-"began Hiei.

"Don't…its way to cold out there for you to be there. Where would you go to keep warm?" asked Kurama.

Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Kurama I can take care of myself thank you very much," he said.

"I know that, but…I'd feel a lot safer with you around…at least until the power comes back on," replied Kurama.

"You're not scared are you?" asked Hiei, smirking.

"I must admit, I am slightly….Me alone in the house with the power out isn't the best way to actually be spending my holiday," admitted Kurama.

"Fine then kitsune I'll stay," said Hiei, scooting a little bit closer to Kurama.

It was only so he would feel "safe" nothing more…but still…it felt as though Hiei wanted something more from Kurama.

Kurama blushed……the power was out he knew that but he tried to avoid looking at Hiei…just incase he did notice…

"You're blushing fox," said Hiei, smirking.

"I-I am?" asked Kurama….he knew it….he just wasn't going to admit it.

Hiei nodded.

"Don't play around with me kitsune…is it that you're warm or is it something else?" he asked.

"I dunno," muttered Kurama.

Hiei smiled….only one way to find out what was going on.

Kurama was sitting there looking at the candles….until something warm and small cuddled up against him…

"Hiei….what are you doing?" asked Kurama, shocked as the fire demon playfully bit at Kurama's shirt.

Hiei chuckled.

"I don't know you tell me Kurama," he said.

Kurama was blushing furiously……and he didn't know how to reply….only to…play back….

"Hm…you're trying to get the best of me are you not Hiei?" asked Kurama, placing his arms around Hiei.

Hiei looked up at Kurama.

"Kurama, you're so…….warm," he murmured.

Kurama looked only slightly surprised.

"You are too," he commented kissing the fire demon's forehead, where behind his bandana his jagan eye lay.

Hiei actually blushed, that didn't happen often.

"Kurama," he whispered.

"Hm?"

"Thank you," Hiei replied.

"You're welcome Hiei, doesn't it feel so much better than when the power was on?" asked Kurama.

Hiei nodded silently; there was actually no need for words.

"All the sudden I have an urge and it's not for hot chocolate," whispered Kurama, suddenly biting at Hiei's neck.

"Kurama, just shut up and kiss me," snapped Hiei.

Kurama chuckled, pouncing on Hiei, both lying on top of one another.

"Impatient aren't we?" he whispered, his lips barely at Hiei's.

Hiei deepened what Kurama started, pressing his lips against the kitsune's. The kiss was sloppy, for a first kiss at least. Kurama knew what he was doing, but as for Hiei he was guessing around, biting at Kurama's lips whenever he felt like it, licking at his teeth. Kurama didn't care though, he'd make their tongues meet, lead Hiei so that he would know what he was doing.

"I love you kitsune," whispered Hiei, kissing Kurama again.

"I love you too," Kurama mummured in between kisses.

"Will you spend Christmas with me?"

"Yes kitsune, to make you happy I will."

"Hm, then I'll have the perfect present for you."

_((A/N: I promised Molly (Idiom Laurels) that we'd suffer together! . I actually started this fic in the summer of 2004 and never finished it……. So here it is, it's finished. Did you guys like it? I'm actually trying to improve my writing and be more detailed…….))_


End file.
